


A Holiday Party

by ImSorry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSorry/pseuds/ImSorry
Summary: After the defeat of Hawkmoth, the annual holiday party holds more significance for Paris' undercover heroes.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: December 2020 - Advent Calendar





	A Holiday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MiracleSoup for beta reading this!!

Alya looked around at her friends. They were all great, wonderful friends. But they would never know the role she played in defeating Hawkmoth. She knew that could never tell her friends about her heroism going in, but that didn’t stop her wanting to. Nino walked over with a plate of cookies and she smiled. At least he knew; Nino also being one of Paris’ many heroes meant that she would never carry her burden alone. They would talk about their shared escapades racing across the Parisian skyline. Just the two of them together, reminiscing about all their heroics while their blissfully unaware friend group mingled around them. She absentmindedly grabbed a cookie from the plate and replayed the image again in her mind, those victorious final moments as the whole team unmasked their biggest foe. She saw Adrien from across the room, blissfully unaware of the horrors wrought in his own home.

“Thinking about it again?” Nino whispered in her ear, interrupting her thoughts.

Alya glanced around, seeing everyone else absorbed in their own conversations before nodding. “He has no idea.”

Nino looked over at his friend and a smile settled onto his face. “If I can help it, he never will. It’s over now, no need for him to know.”

Adrien spotted the pair, smiled, and waved. Alya shook her head as she waved back. “But,” she murmured through a fake smile, “He has a right to know about his mother. Maybe we can do something to save her!” She took a breath to steady herself, then reverted to a whisper. “Adrien loves his father, but he needs to know who he’s really living with” 

“You mean  _ lived _ with,” Nino laughed, knowing Alya would not have time to question him before the subject of their conversation made his way into earshot.

Adrien greeted Nino with a fist bump and a smile.

“What’s up dude, got that stuff together yet?” Nino noted Alya’s widening eyes as she connected the dots.

“Yeah, I can actually move out as soon as tonight if that works.” Adrien smiled wider than either of his friends had ever seen when he mused, “I can’t believe my father is finally letting me out from under his thumb.”

“Dude, if I wasn’t so invested in these cookies I would say we should move it right now.” 

Alya shook her head to herself as the two chatted. Of course, Nino would find a way to support his friend without telling him why. He always protected those he loved, both in and out of costume. She would always admire that about him. Nino smiled warmly at her before turning his attention back to Adrien.

The glimmer Alya saw in her boyfriend's eye spoke silent volumes. For a moment, she could tell it didn’t matter to him whether the world knew what a hero he had been as long as his friends, his  _ family _ were happy and safe. They were his world, and he made sure they all knew it.

After a few minutes of conversation, Adrien was whisked away by their other friends and Nino once again found himself with Alya, watching the rest of the party unfold from the sidelines.

“I figured you were up to something, ” she laughed. 

“What, are you saying I can’t surprise you anymore?” Nino whispered sarcastically. He tried to put on a hurt expression, but between the excitement of the earlier conversation and the pride he could see in Alya’s eyes he couldn’t quite muster any expression besides elation. 

Alya wrapped her arms around him and held tight for a moment before whispering back, “I still know exactly what you’re like.”


End file.
